


[Podfic] kept on the wing

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of yasgorl's from my knees grew flowers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Roleplay, Thumb-sucking, Verbal Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of yasgorl's 'kept on the wing'.“I just wanted to know if it was alright — to get you things,” Steve says, stiffly. He’s very still under Bucky, his hands on Bucky’s head and chest.“Things,” Bucky repeats, flatly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kept on the wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190691) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



> The original fic is illustrated with AMAZING (nsfw) art by Sparrows, please go look at & appreciate it if you haven't yet!!

Author: yasgorl  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:45:29  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/kept%20on%20the%20wing%202.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘All for Love’ by Sean Hayes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also includes some bloopers by which I mean me getting Very Angry at my neighbor for pod-blocking and also lots of cracking up while trying to be sexy. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [yasgorl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
